Le commencement de la fin
by murmure-de-lune
Summary: Rue vient d'avoir 12 ans et la date du jeu Hunger game approche. D'un autre côté les anciens gagnants préparent une révolte.
1. Chapter 1 : La piste

Le soleil commence à faiblir. Rue Barnette du haut de ses 12 ans et surtout du haut d'un arbre d'une vingtaine de mètre regarde de l'autre côté du lac Séminole au centre des terres du district 11. Il paraît qu'à une époque ce lac était immense et on ne pouvait distinguer le ciel de l'eau. Aujourd'hui il est possible d'en connaître le tour d'un seul regard. Ce lac est loin d'être le plus grand du district 11 connu pour ses nombreux points d'eau permettant l'agriculture, seule richesse du district. Rue a toujours aimé voir de loin. Son sens de l'observation lui permet d'assimiler sans avoir à prendre des notes. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cinq frères et sœurs et le travail aux champs elle n'a pas le temps d'apprendre à écrire. Mais grâce à son attention particulière elle a appris le nom de toutes végétations vitales autour du district ainsi que les dangers à éviter. Ses parents se tuant à la tâche sans réussir à nourrir toute la famille à la fin du mois, son père avait pris le temps de lui montrer comment survivre en forêt. A chaque saison il était possible de trouver de quoi compléter la pension en forêt. Ses parents occupés aux champs, elle partait parfois trois jours en forêt afin de ramener des vivres. Il était rare qu'elle s'absente autant. En effet, ses parents étaient pauvres mais pas au point d'abandonner leurs enfants dans la forêt. Et puis, Rue étant l'ainée, elle est indispensable au foyer. Lorsqu'elle ne cueille pas des baies, elle aide à la maison ou aux champs.

« Rue tu le vois ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas dépassé le Pitou ! » Lui demanda son frère Tom en haussant assez la voix pour que sa sœur puisse l'entendre de son perchoir. Tom ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rue. A 11 ans il dépasse déjà sa grande sœur d'une tête et paraît plus âgé. De bonne consistance il peut assurer des journées de travail comme un homme. Contrairement à sa sœur aux allures assez frêles, Tom a développé une musculature à faire rougir les athlètes. Muscles dont il a conscience et n'hésite pas à les faire jaillir dès que la fille cadette de la voisine le regarde.

Rue scruta encore l'horizon. Pas facile de voir autre chose que des végétations et des pics montagneux appelés communément Pitou qui s'étendent de l'autre côté du lac.

« Non, vu son état il ne doit même pas avoir traversé le lac ! » S'écria Rue toujours concentrée sur la vue, les yeux plissés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit enfin ce pourquoi elle s'était perchée sur cet arbre.

« Un kilomètre au Nord-Ouest ! ». Rue descend de l'arbre en quatrième vitesse ce qui ne cesse de surprendre son frère qui la regarde souvent comme une alienne à ces moments-là. Une fois descendue la traque recommence. Six heures qu'ils pourchassaient le griffon. Depuis que son frère s'entraînait au tir il faisait mouche presque à chaque fois. Avec sa puissance la flèche a transpercé une aile avant de se loger dans le flanc du griffon en début d'après-midi mais celui-ci réussi à s'enfuir. Tom suivit sa trace pendant deux heures avant de demander de l'aide à sa sœur.

Lorsque Tom est venu demander son aide il dit à son père qu'un renard blessé l'avait distancé et que Rue pouvait l'aider à pister celui-ci. Son père avait hésité. Rue devait l'aider à finir la récolte avant la nuit. Demain il risquait de pleuvoir et ils étaient déjà en retard. Et puis un renard pouvant constituer un repas supplémentaire serait dur à retrouver. Mais avec la fin des récoltes vient le début du jeu de la faim. Ce jeu est nommé hunger game comme si le fait de traduire jeu de la faim en anglais rendait le terme moins effrayant. Ce n'était pas le premier Hunger game mais le premier redouté par la famille. Le jeu consiste à envoyer des tribus, soit un garçon et une fille tirés au sort et ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans, s'entretuer dans un écosystème où seul le dernier survivant pourra s'échapper. Rue avait eu douze ans cette année. La jeune fille avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le père Barnette acquiesça en signe d'accord.

A peine l'orée du bois traversé Tom raconta à sa sœur ses péripéties de la journée.

« … et soudain le lièvre change brusquement de direction. J'avais déjà bandé l'arc mais ce changement m'a surpris et il s'est enfuit. Mais deux secondes après son passage je vois une grosse masse passer lentement sur ses traces. Je n'ai vu que les plumes dépasser des ronces et j'ai tiré.

Des plumes ?

Oui je me suis rendu compte une fois la flèche partie qu'il s'agissait d'un griffon. J'ai pris peur et je suis tombé en arrière. Mais il ne m'a pas attaqué, il a tenté de s'envoler puis est partit au galop.

Tu es fou ! Un griffon peut te lacéré en moins de temps qu'il t'en faut pour dire ouf ! On ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin et demander l'aide des villageois.

Non attend ! Il ne pourra pas survivre à cette blessure et il est petit. Surement un bébé. Il nous suffit juste de le retrouver. »

C'est ainsi que le limier et le chasseur poursuivent le griffon à l'heure actuelle. Sa viande est un peu fade mais un gibier pareil peut nourrir leur famille pendant plusieurs jours.

Le griffon, au milieu d'une clairière, respire bruyamment. Il entend des pas se rapprocher mais ne peux se relever. Il ne peut s'envoler avec une de ses ailes d'aigle déchirée. Son corps de lion bien utile pour distancer ces ennemis est devenu trop lourd à porter. Depuis qu'il s'était servi de son bec d'aigle pour retirer la flèche enfoncée profondément dans ses chairs trop de sang s'était échappé de la blessure.

Rue et Tom voient le griffon et s'arrête derrière un arbre à cent mètre de lui. Un griffon peut faire dix fois la taille d'un lion mais celui-ci en fait à peine le double. Les villageois ont organisé une traque quinze jours avant afin de tuer un griffon détruisant les vergers et causant la perte de nombreux compagnons. Il est rare d'en voir. Encore plus rare d'en voir plus d'un à la fois. A voir la taille de celui-ci les Barnette en déduisent qu'il doit être le rejeton du griffon abattu durant la traque. Tom s'approche suffisamment pour rendre le coup fatal. La flèche fuse est le griffon ne bouge plus. Restant à distance pendant un long moment dans l'attente d'une réaction de l'animal, les enfants en profitent pour avoir un peu de repos. Tom se lève et se dirige vers la bête au moment où Rue se demande comment la transporter. Tom prend les deux pattes arrières de l'animal et commence à le tirer sur le chemin de la maison. Rue attrape la longue queue de lion qui traine au sol et s'agrippe aux branches et l'enroule autour de son bras tout en suivant son frère. La queue est légère et n'empêche pas Rue d'avoir un bon rythme de marche. Tom par contre transpire sous l'effort considérable, surtout pour un enfant de son âge, qu'il accomplit sans se plaindre ni s'arrêter. Heureusement, ils ont passé toute l'après-midi à tourner en rond en suivant la piste du griffon et arrivent devant la porte de la maison une heure plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La famille Barnette

La famille Barnette n'a pas mangé aussi copieusement depuis longtemps. Les restes du griffon remplissent le congélateur qui ne contenait plus que deux sachets de châtaignes. La maison est constituée de quatre pièces. La cuisine/salle à manger assez grande pour contenir les huit membres de la famille mais trop petite pour avoir envie d'y rester plus que le temps du repas. La chambre parentale avec les meubles qui vont avec ainsi qu'un bureau servant à la comptabilité. La salle de bain contenant douche, toilette et un meuble de rangement avec deux miroirs de la taille d'une tête en son centre, un à hauteur adulte et le second à hauteur d'enfant. Et bien sûr la chambre des enfants ou plutôt dortoir vu le nombre d'occupants et la taille de celle-ci. Les Barnette n'ont pas de salle de jeu, de salon ou tout autre espace dit de détente. La maison est le lieu de partage en famille. En son sein se partage les repas, le repos et le feu de cheminée par nuit d'hiver. Mais elle est également le lieu de travail de la mère ou de Rue. Mère Barnette s'est occupée toute seule de ses enfants jusqu'à ce que Rue ait l'âge de l'assister. Tenir une maison propre, préparer les repas et s'occuper des enfants est un travail sans pause et éreintant. Aujourd'hui les enfants étant autonomes et chacun ayant son rôle à jouer, la maison est laissée à l'abandon la plupart de la journée. Le ménage est fait en 1H par jour, 2 à 3H de l'emploi du temps de Rue ou de sa mère est aménagé pour la préparation du repas et tous participent aux tâches quotidiennes en fin de soirée. La mère Barnette ne reste à la maison qu'un jour dans la semaine pour s'occuper de tous les travaux ménagers restant : linge, nettoyage plus détaillé… Les enfants Barnette ont tous étaient conçus à un an d'intervalle. Rue étant l'aînée le plus jeune fil, Rob a 7 ans. Avec un emploi du temps bien rodé, la famille Barnette arrive enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau. Avec les estimations de vente de cette année la mère Barnette aime à penser qu'ils pourraient acheter un nouveau matelas. Le leur ayant une trentaine d'année et étant usée jusqu'à la moelle ne permet plus depuis longtemps d'avoir un bon sommeil réparateur. Ce qui a des conséquences sur leur travail et surtout sur leur santé.

Suite au repas, chacun retourne à ses occupations. Rue part faire les courses comme tous les vendredis. Elle traverse la grande place et voit des hommes installer deux gros poteaux. A dix mètre d'eux un grand écran qui doit faire environ 20 mètres de longueur et autant de hauteur. L'estrade sortie uniquement pour les grandes occasions lui fait front. Rue se fige en la voyant. Elle sait que cette année son nom sera pris en compte pour le tirage au sort des participants de Hunger Game. Elle en connaît la raison. Elle a 12 ans. De 12 à 18 ans soit 7 ans où son nom sera inscrit dans la liste du jeu. Le tirage au sort à lieu dimanche. Rue se ressaisie et continue sa route vers le magasin. Elle a l'impression que tous les passants la regarde. L'arrivée du jeu la rend parano, elle a une mauvaise sensation. A chaque fois qu'elle pense au tirage elle a les jambes qui flanchent et la nausée. Plus le jeu se rapproche et plus les cauchemars sont présents. D'un côté elle est impatiente que le tirage au sort ai lieu. D'une autre côté elle se dit « et si c'était moi qui était tiré au sort, est-ce que je m'effondrerais en pleurant ou m'évanouirais ? Est-ce que j'aurais une chance de survivre ? ». Sa famille sentait qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait eu des sortes d'absences pendant le repas, dans la journée. Son corps continuait sa routine mais l'esprit était ailleurs. Alors, pour la sortir de sa torpeur chacun y allait de son commentaire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, parmi tous les enfants du district ils préfèreront choisir quelqu'un qui fasse bonne figure et qui passe mieux à la télé. Soit réaliste avec ta tignasse tu ne seras pas choisi car tout le monde le sait le tirage est truqué.

Oui et de toutes façons t'es la meilleure. »

Et les commentaires continuaient à pleuvoir mais Rue ne les écoutait pas. Seul son père restait silencieux et se contentait de lui sourire avec un sourire qu'il utilise toujours pour dire ne t'inquiète pas. Mais même si le sourire se voulait réconfortant ses yeux étaient inquiets et les cernes bien présentes. Rue entra dans le magasin. Dans le rayon des produits frais elle écoute la conversation de deux femmes d'une cinquantaine d'années :

« Qui gagnera d'après toi ?

A ton avis ? Toujours les mêmes ! Le district 1. Ils apprennent à leurs enfants à se battre dès les couches culottes. Même si des enfants de 12 ans sont piochés dans ce district ils seraient plus fort qu'un de 18 ans chez nous.

Oui mais pas plus fort qu'un du district 2.

Tu sais ce que m'a répondu mon fils dimanche dernier quand je lui ai demandé quand j'allais être grand-mère ?

Visiblement la vieille femme attend que son amie lui réponde mais celle-ci reste silencieuse après une bifurcation de la conversation à l'avantage de la première. Il faut savoir une chose sur les sœurs Primo, parler d'elles même est leur passe-temps favori. Après avoir attendu trois seconde et demie, la première femme reprit :

Il m'a annoncé que je ne serais jamais grand-mère. Soit disant il n'est pas l'époque d'avoir des enfants à cause du jeu. Il m'a dit comme ça, tu sais maman avec ma femme on a pris la décision de ne pas en avoir. Si nous en avions un peut être qu'un jour nous serions obligé de le regarder être tué sans pouvoir rien faire. »

Rue change de rayon et de ce fait n'entend plus la conversation qui devient vite inintéressante. La première gémissant de ses malheurs de ne pas être grand-mère et la seconde lui affirmant que son fils changerait d'avis et lui ferait une ribambelle de petits-enfants car au moins si l'un s'en va il aurait encore les autres. Chaque fois que Rue rencontre des groupes de personne chacune parle du jeu, de sa nécessité, de son aberration. Certains émerveillés de son authenticité, de ses décors hors du commun et de la réunion des 12 districts avec une récompense très alléchante pour le gagnant. Les gens émerveillés par le jeu n'ont en général pas d'enfant ou trop grand pour être concernés. A moins qu'ils ne soient trop stupides pour s'apercevoir qu'un de leur proche puisse mourir dans le jeu. D'autres se lamentent en se demandant s'il est encore nécessaire de donner des tribus, se demandant comment des personnes puissent regarder ce jeu sans en être obligées et en éprouver du plaisir.

En résumé voici ce qu'il faut retenir du jeu. Le jeu a été créé après la rébellion du treizième district. Celui-ci s'était soulevé il y a longtemps contre le capitole. Afin que chacun se souvienne de ce jour mémorable où le capitole n'eut d'autre choix que de détruire le district 13 en exemple de sa puissance et afin d'éviter que les autres districts se rebellent le jeu fut créé. Chaque district doit fournir un tribu. Le tribu se compose de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, entre 12 et 18 ans. Chaque tribu est envoyé au capitole où ils suivent un micro entraînement comparé à ce qui les attends. Ils sont ensuite laissés dans un environnement contrôlé jusqu'à la moindre poussière avec des sacs contenant des armes, munition, nourriture, médicaments... Le but du jeu est simple : être le/la dernier/e survivant/e. Le vainqueur est couvert de richesse et peut vivre dans le capitole. Bien évidemment c'est le capitole qui organise le jeu et chaque district est obligé de mettre en place en grand écran permettant de regarder le jeu en permanence au milieu de sa place principale.

Rue passe en caisse et repart d'un pas pressé vers la maison. Une fois les sacs de course vide elle commence à cuisiner. Rue n'est qu'une enfant mais elle sait déjà ce qu'est la peur et la meilleure façon dont elle la combat s'est en étant trop occupé pour pouvoir réfléchir. Son esprit ne vagabonde plus et cette quiétude dura jusqu'au couché. Mais dans le lit la peur de fermer les yeux se fait ressentir. Surtout ne pas cauchemarder, surtout ne pas cauchemarder. Voilà ce à quoi pense Rue tout en fouillant sa mémoire pour en trouver des souvenirs heureux. Si Rue avait était croyante elle aurait sans doute prié ce soir mais elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est une religion. Rue s'endort en pensant à une journée de pêche en famille. Elle avait attrapé le plus gros poisson ce jour-là. Mais la journée chaude se transforme en journée étouffante. Les cannes à pêche se transforment en armes blanches. Sa famille disparaît et des cris surgissent précédent des enfants armé jusqu'aux dents. Rue court, elle court en regardant par-dessus son épaule espérant distancer la horde qui la pourchasse. Lorsqu'elle regarde devant elle il est trop tard. Son pied droit est déjà dans le vide et le second ne peut arrêter sa course avant que Rue ne tombe de la falaise. Le cauchemar est si intense que ses jambes se mettent en mouvement dans le lit. Elle se réveille en tombant du lit alors qu'elle allait s'aplatir comme une crêpe dans ses songes.

Son second rêve est mieux et permet à Rue de dormir avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière ces paupières trop lourdes un monde coloré lui sert pour quelques heures d'échappatoire à la réalité.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le club des gagnants

Chapitre 3 : Le club des gagnants

Scott Summers vit depuis 15 ans dans le capitole. Sa date d'entrée dans ce lieu convoité par tous les habitants des districts correspond au jour où il fut le gagnant de Hunger game à 17 ans. La vie de gagnant n'est pas si paradisiaque qu'on le pense. Il y a beaucoup d'avantage, assez pour rêver d'être un gagnant. L'or par exemple, Scott ne s'en fait plus pour son compte bancaire qui lui permet de ne rien faire de ses journées et même de s'amuser comme il veut. Les femmes de la bourgeoisie tournent pas mal autour de lui. Il faut dire qu'il est bel homme et ses nouvelles lunettes fashion provoque des jalousies. Elles sont uniques. C'est Charles qui les lui a offertes. Charles a gagné les jeux une quinzaine d'années avant Scott. Dès le premier jour de Scott au capitole Charles lui avait envoyé une invitation pour une soirée spéciale vainqueur. Scott n'avait pas le cœur d'y aller mais où aller lorsqu'on ne connaît personne et qu'on voit du sang dès qu'on ferme les yeux. Être un vainqueur du jeu a beaucoup d'avantage à condition de ne pas avoir l'esprit pollué par des souvenirs ignobles et malheureusement inoubliables. Dans cette soirée Charles le vit venir de loin. Scott n'a pas oublié la première phrase que Charles lui a dite : « Seul un gagnant d'Hunger game peut comprendre un autre gagnant du jeu ». Charles le prit sous son aile depuis ce jour. Scott participa à toutes les soirées et entra dans le club des gagnants. Un club créé par Charles et composé des gagnants du jeu. Même si être gagnant est la condition principale pour faire partie du club il en existait une autre : être un protégé de Charles. Charles sélectionnait les membres du club depuis sa création. Le club existait depuis 30 ans mais ne contenait que dix membres dont certains ayant gagné le jeu avant Charles. Scott a longtemps pensé que c'était un club anti-déprime avant l'arrivée de Bobby Drake l'année dernière. Bobby à 18 ans aujourd'hui, issu du district 1 comme la plupart des gagnants il est arrivé à la soirée avec le sourire et s'est pas mal amusé. Faut dire que les soirées du capitole sont toujours très bien organisées mais Scott n'avait jamais vu Charles aussi intéressé par un gagnant si joyeux. Scott en fut presque jaloux. Il n'y en avait que pour Bobby, Charles était toujours avec ce garçonnet en grande conversation. Charles aime converser surtout sur le mental et les positions politiques. Lors de réunions du club il avait souvent soulevé des points sensibles comme l'existence du jeu qui est son sujet favori de conversation. Aimant regarder sur le visage de son auditoire, les marques de ses paroles dans l'esprit des membres, Charles tenait de long discours qui finissait en débat. Scott pensait que ces débats sur l'existence du jeu finissant par un accord des membres sur le fait que ce jeu est cruel et ne devrait pas exister n'avait pour but que de tester les nouveaux venus sur leur expérience. Mais deux mois après l'arrivée de Bobby, Charles organisa une réunion au sein du club qui déstabilisa Scott. Charles prit la parole comme de coutume mais ses propos devinrent un appel. Voici ce dont se souvient Scott de cette réunion :

« 30 ans. Cela fait 30 ans que je suis arrivé au capitole et que j'ai créé ce club. Je l'ai dans un premier temps créé parce que je me sentais seul, incompris. Oui, j'avais gagné le jeu et l'avenir promis se profilait enfin à l'horizon : faire partie de la haute société, ne plus avoir à réfléchir à son avenir, à savoir si le blé sera récolté à temps. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je suis né dans le district 9. En gagnant j'ai pensé gagner le droit d'être heureux. Mais je suis là devant vous et je pense encore à ma famille que je n'ai pas revu depuis ce jour-là, je pense à ces journées dans ce jeu infernal qui me hanteront toute ma vie. J'ai tué. Même si aux yeux de tous les spectateurs ce geste semble normal et légitime. Tuer pour survivre. Je n'en suis pas moins un meurtrier. Se rendre compte à quel point le coup fatal peut être facile à porter, voir son innocence s'envoler, une partie de moi est morte ce jour-là. J'ai donc créé ce club afin de ne pas devenir fou. Ce club m'a permis de rencontrer d'autres incompris chacun à leur manière. Je ne dis pas que tous les membres ont les mêmes pensées que moi. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr du contraire sinon je ne serais pas le seul à être devenu chauve l'année de mon arrivé dans cette ville. » Lorsque Scott pense à cette réplique, il en rit encore intérieurement et un sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres. Charles avait continué son discourt pendant encore un bon quart d'heure retenant l'attention de son auditoire comme toujours et arriva au but de la réunion : « Ce club représente l'espoir. Tout d'abord le mien. Celui d'un monde sans jeu. Celui d'un monde où tous les districts se serreraient la main et se rencontreraient autre part que dans le jeu. Car comme vous le savez tous seuls les gens du capitole sont libres de visiter les districts bien qu'ils ne le fassent jamais parce qu'ils n'en éprouvent pas le besoin et aussi parce qu'ils en ont peur. Le capitole règne grâce à la terreur implantée par la destruction du district 13. Mais détruire un district n'est pas compliqué lorsqu'il est isolé. Par contre en détruire 12... C'est pour cela que le jeu existe. Il permet d'isoler chaque district. Chaque district pensant n'avoir que des ennemis ne peut vouloir faire d'alliance. Mais nous sommes ici. Nous sommes nés sous différent district et voyons la vérité : nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Nous sommes des hommes traités comme du bétail pendant tellement d'année qu'on ne considère même plus avoir notre place au soleil. Ce qui sont dans le club depuis de longues années ont vu que certains membres ne sont plus revenus et d'autres n'ont même pas étaient accepté. C'est pour une raison précise, celle évoquée ce soir. Je ne voulais pas provoquer d'émeute ni avoir devant moi des personnes capables de trahir le serment du secret concernant nos réunions. Ce soir je me présente devant vous avec une idée ancré derrière la tête. Le rassemblement. J'ai un plan pour détruire le jeu et renverser le capitole. » Charles était calme en prononçant ces paroles. Scott se souvient avoir était si abasourdi qu'il était resté figé sans pouvoir bouger. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, tous les membres parlaient en même temps ce qui ne donnait rien d'intelligible. Au bout d'un bon moment, Charles jugeant que les esprits étaient suffisamment calmés, reprit son discours : « Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre dans cette aventure.

Cette aventure ? Cette opération suicide tu devrais dire. Intervient Hank McCoy.

Dix contre le monde entier. C'est bien cela que tu nous propose ? Dit Jean Grey d'un air soupçonneux.

Mais avec un plan bien rodé. J'ai travaillé plus de 25 ans sur ce plan, vous comprendrez que je ne le divulguerais qu'à ceux qui seront de la partie. Argumenta Charles.

Bien sûr Charles vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir. Compléta Kurt Wagner.

Vous ? Ça veut dire que toi tu étais déjà au courant ? S'exclama Bobby.

Oui, j'ai dû demander l'assistance de quelques personnes de confiance. Kurt m'a toujours prouvé qu'il en est digne depuis notre rencontre lors de la fondation du club. Les cinq autres personnes ne font pas parties du club et ont toujours vécu ici. Mais elles ont les mêmes idéaux et leurs identités resteront secrètes pour leur bien comme pour le vôtre. Ne me donnez pas de réponse ce soir. J'estimerai que ceux qui ne viennent pas à la réunion de la semaine prochaine auront dit non. »

Scott avait hésité. Il était parti comme il était venu à cette réunion : silencieux et emplit de doutes même si la liste de ces derniers s'était allongée. Il se souvient avoir erré dans les rues, regardant les passants avec moins de surprise que le jour de son arrivée, les coiffures et vêtements farfelues n'avaient plus d'impact sur son regard. Bien qu'il se refuse d'être à la mode il lui a bien fallu changer de vêtements. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener avec ceux qu'ils porter dans le jeu vu leur état de déchirure. Au moins il ne détonnait pas dans les rues du capitole.

Le discours du professeur Charles avait dû faire sensation à moins que celui-ci ait bien cerné les membres durant le recrutement. Tous les membres étaient présents lors de la réunion suivante.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le professeur Charles

Chapitre 4 : Le professeur Charles

Revenons 30 ans en arrière. Charles est mort de froid dans sa cachette. Il s'est recouvert de feuillage afin de ne pas être repéré. Ils ne sont plus que deux. Garen du district 1 le cherche avec une épée à la main. La nuit est sombre et Garen trop pressé. Il bute sur une racine et tombe en avant. Dans la chute l'épée lui glisse des mains et lui entaille la jambe droite. Charles l'entend hurler. Il sort de sa cachette et se dirige a tâtons vers le bruit. L'obscurité est telle qu'il ne voit pas Garen allongé à dix mètres.

Une heure plus tard le soleil commence à apparaître. Les deux adversaires son réveillés. Garen a improvisé un garrot sur sa jambe blessé mais le pauvre garçon est loin d'être médecin. Charles sait faire un garrot. Son père est médecin et lui a appris pas mal d'astuce. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ? Trop longtemps. Son ventre crie famine tellement fort en ce début de matinée que Garen l'entend. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever Charles le bombarde de pierre et le lapidé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus bouger. Il s'attend à l'annonce de sa mort mais elle ne vient pas. Alors il se rapproche de l'enfant de deux ans son cadet, lui ôte l'épée des mains et lui plante en plein cœur.

Ensuite, tout va trop vite. Sa victoire est annoncée. Un hélicoptère vient le récupérer. Il rejoint l'animateur du jeu, répond à ses questions, reçoit son gain. Tous le félicitent, viennent le questionner. Puis les mois passent et le peuple de Panem pense déjà au prochain jeu. Charles partagé entre la joie d'être en vie et le dégout que lui inspire le capitole rencontre Kurt qui deviendra son meilleur ami et puissant allié. Avec Kurt il crée le club des gagnants. Kurt a pas mal de connaissance. Deux ans à peine qu'il est au capitole mais il semble connaître tout sur tout le monde. En parallèle Charles prend aussi des cours afin d'enseigner l'histoire de Panem. Il réussit haut la main son diplôme d'enseignant. Son statut de professeur lui ouvre de nouvelles portes. Il est en contact avec plus de gens et enseigne ce qui le passionne : l'histoire de Panem et surtout des districts. Bien entendu, il ne fait aucune allusion politique dans ses cours s'efforçant de rester neutre.

5 ans se sont écoulés depuis la création du club. Charles confie à Kurt son projet de révolte. Seul bémol : aucun plan d'action. Kurt confie à Charles qu'il connaît une personne pouvant y remédier. « C'est un prestidigitateur et chimiste à ses heures perdues. Il travaille sur un projet permettant une nouvelle vision du monde. Commence Kurt.

- Une nouvelle vision ?

- Ce que tu veux faire est dangereux voire suicidaire. Tu n'as aucun plan, aucune armée. Je me dis qu'il faut prendre un risque pour pouvoir espérer faire évoluer les choses...

- Tu en fait des mystères je ne te connaissais pas cette qualité. S'amuse Charles.

- Je t'expose mon idée et tu me dira ce que tu en pense. Tu sais bien que j'aime être au courant de tout ce qui m'entoure. Un jour j'ai constaté des disparitions de petits animaux autour d'un secteurs en particulier. Non pas que j'aime les bêtes mais quand je suis curieux il faut que je fouine un peu. Puis, en errant dans le parc, un chat m'a sauté dessus effrayé par une souris. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes et traînait un sac poubelle rempli d'ordure. Une seule petite souris ! Hallucinant non ? Enfin bref. J'ai suivi la souris jusqu'à un immeuble désaffecté. Je ne sais pas comment on n'a pas pu rasé une telle abomination. Il tenait à peine debout. En suivant les bruits à l'intérieur je suis arrivé jusqu'à un laboratoire ou une petite dame rousse s'activait entre tous les alambics, tuyaux de toutes sortes et des ordinateurs de tout âge. La pièce était grande et pourtant elle semblait minuscule comparé à tout ce matériel entassé à l'intérieur. En entrant dans la pièce je fis tomber une fiole et vis la petite dame se jeter au sol en se bouchant les oreilles et fermant les yeux. Apparemment elle s'attendait à une explosion mais voyant qu'elle était toujours en vis et qu'aucun bruit ne venait elle balaya la pièce et vit l'intrus que j'étais. Elle resta figé sans doute partager entre l'envie de l'incendié d'être rentrer dans son domaine et l'envie de fuir à toute allure. Pour rompre la glace je me suis présenté et j'ai montré un grand intérêt pour ses travaux. A la fin de la nuit je savais son nom et ses recherches strictement confidentielles bien qu'interdites mais non connues du capitole. Je sais que tu peux garder un secret Charles, elle serait un allié très utiles. Je ne peux t'en dire plus mais si tu le souhaite j'arriverais à lui faire accepter une entrevue.

- Et bien. Elle t'a fait forte impression c'est donc que cette entrevue ne sera pas sans intérêt. Je suis d'accord pour la rencontrer. Tu connais mes horaires.

Kurt s'en alla vers le laboratoire afin d'organiser la rencontre. Willow Rosenberg, toujours affairé ne vit pas Kurt arriver. Convaincre la jeune fille de rencontrer quelque ne fut pas aisé. Elle ne souhaitait pas exposer ses recherches à d'autres yeux. Mais Kurt qui la connaissait depuis plus d'un an et qui soupçonner des liens assez solide entre eux deux lui raconta l'idée de Charles et l'aide précieuse qu'elle pourrait apporter.

Deux jours plus tard Kurt amena Charles au laboratoire.


End file.
